pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Azelf
Azelf (Japanese: アグノム Agunomu) is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is part of the Legendary Trio along with Uxie and Mesprit. It lives underneath Lake Valor to keep the world in peace. Biology Physiology Azelf is a greyish-blue, fairy-like Pokémon. It has two long tails encrusted with two red gems. Azelf has a blue face and another red gem on its forehead, it has a cone-shaped head with a large flat helmet extended on its head and yellow cat-like eyes. Azelf is a genderless Pokémon but it has the appearance of a male. Evolution Azelf does not evolve. Game Info Pokémon Platinum In Platinum, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie help guide you through the distortion world where you can capture Giratina. Explorers of Time and Darkness In Pokémon Explorers Of Time/Darkness, Azelf plays the part as the guardian of a Time Gear and to get to him and the time gear, you must turn the crystals to the color of Willpower, which apparently is blue, thus explaining the color on Azelf's head. After the player arrives Azelf's chamber, he appears to be injured because of Grovyle defeated him in the fight. Grovyle was about to get the Time Gear but Azelf's eyes shines yellow and activates the fail-safe trap, his secret ability, so Grovyle can't dive underwater and get the Time Gear. He starts fighting the player, after the fight, Azelf is down and Grovyle knocks the player and his/her partner in one blow but Dusknoir stops him and let him escape using his orb but Grovyle escapes too. So, the guild members pick the player, partner and Azelf to the guild. Pokémon Black 2/White 2 After the player defeats the Champion, the player can head to Route 20, and surf to the Cave of Being. Inside, Professor Juniper will greet you, and soon Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit will appear. They will soon fly off. Azelf can be found on Route 23, to the left of the entrance to Victory Road. Game locations |diamondpearl=Lake Valor |dprarity=One |platinum=Lake Valor |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Route 23 |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Crystal Crossing (Crystal Lake) |Rumble=Fiery Furnace Eternal Tower }} Pokedex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=Known as "The Being of Willpower." It sleeps at the bottom of a lake to keep the world in balance. |pearl=It is thought that Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf all came from the same egg. |platinum=When Azelf flew, people gained the determination to do things. It was the birth of willpower. |heartgold=This Pokémon is said to have endowed humans with the determination needed to face any of life's difficulties. |soulsilver=This Pokémon is said to have endowed humans with the determination needed to face any of life's difficulties. |black=When Azelf flew, people gained the determination to do things. It was the birth of willpower. |white=When Azelf flew, people gained the determination to do things. It was the birth of willpower. |black 2=When Azelf flew, people gained the determination to do things. It was the birth of willpower. |white 2=When Azelf flew, people gained the determination to do things. It was the birth of willpower. |x=Known as "The Being of Willpower." It sleeps at the bottom of a lake to keep the world in balance. |y=It is thought that Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf all came from the same egg.}} Sprites |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime In the anime, Azelf has only appeared once so far in Pokémon: Battle Dimension. Ash is taking a walk on the night of the Wallace because he can't sleep. He walks out to Lake Valor and suddenly there is a powerful blast of wind. He looks at the sky which is perfectly cloudless and hears an enormous sound. He looks at the river where there are ripples in the water. A small drops of water spray out and Ash sees a bright light which is in the shape of Azelf. Azelf goes out close to Ash, makes a soft cooing-like sound backs into the center of the lake where a huge waterfall spurts out. When it ends, Azelf is gone, and Ash is rather puzzled. Then the cooing noise fades off in an echo, ripples appear in the water once more, and a large gust of wind. *Azelf (anime) Gallery 482Azelf DP anime.png 482Azelf_DP_anime_2.png 482Azelf_Dream.png 482Azelf_Pokémon_Mystery_Dungeon.png 482Azelf _Pokémon_Battle_Revolution.jpg Trivia *Just like the other members of the lake trio, Azelf's second half of its name sounds like something magical. Azelf's last part of its name sounds like elf. *Despite being genderless in the main games, it is referred to as a male in PMD2. *Curiously, when Azelf is injured in PMD2, he appears to be covering his left eye using his left hand while shuddering if you look closely. ca:Azelf pl:Azelf Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon